It's Life
by it's simply me
Summary: I've treated him horribly, now he hates me. But I don't, it's quite the contrary...
1. Hallway

Hallway

* * *

My name is Marie. Marie Kanker. I live just outside the cul-de-sac, in the trailer park with my two sisters (Lee and May). We're like the bullies. The bullies of the bullies. Everyone's afraid of us. Even that total idiot that bullies the little kids. But bullying is not really in my nature. I don't like it.

It started by me wanting to be friends with the little kids in preschool. They started mocking me, because of my blue hair and cool (at least I try to be) attitude. I told my sisters, and it turned out that they had also been treated in almost the same way. So we agreed that to 'pay back' their greeting, we'd bully the brains out of them. So we started. It became practically an addiction. We didn't pity anyone, ever, and that's a long time, considering we've been doing it since kindergarden. Then _they_ arrived. The only three we probably tortured more than any bullying could do, I only understand that now, since I've turned 16. We were horrible to them. We acted so _stupidly!_ And now they hate us, and I deeply regret that.

The three were the Eds. Ed, Edd and Eddy. The first time we saw them, we developed the biggest crushes girls could ever develope, well I did anyways. On Edd, to his friends, Double D. Lee and May ... well, you can never tell with them. So basically, the relationship stayed the same sort of tension between them. But I've only just realized something, that Double D means so much more to me than for me to go around chasing him. I know he hates it. You see, I think I've fallen in love with him...

Love? What is love? If you had asked me that 7 or 8 years ago, I would probably have said something like ; "It's when 2 people like each other alot. Like in the movies!" I don't know if I would actually have said that, I have completely changed. Love is when you want the person you_ like_ (I'll admit to that word) more than usual. You want to be with him or her more than anything in the world. And when you find out they don't feel the same about you, it breaks your heart, but you let them go just so they'll be happy, just to see the smile on their face. That's what happened to me.

I think I realised how I felt on that one Valentine's Day. May fell 'in love' with Double Dee, because Ed ran away at the first sight of her, and Edd felt sorry for her and gave her a card, or something like that. That was all fine, he was helping my sister, that's all. But that's where I was wrong. Sooner than we knew, May had fallen for Double D, and vice versa. I was so mad. I felt like hurting my sister. I wanted to really _hurt_ her. It was a horrible feeling. But in the end, everything worked out. Ed and Eddy hated having May around, so they somehow broke up the two. That's the first time they actually did something right.

But from then on I realised how much Edd actually meant to me. I wanted him to be with me, but I also wanted him to be happy and if that meant I couldn't have him, then so be it. But the only way I knew how to express my feelings was through violence, and needless to say, that didn't exactly give me many points on the love ride. I haven't actually ever done something nice to him, I've only been flirting with him against his will. And I wanted him so bad, so I had to give that up. I let things between us get as minor as possible, to at least give him the idea that I wouldn't ever follow him or annoy him anymore. I just hope it works.

I was walking down the corridor to my locker to put my books in after Social Studies and get the things ready for Math class, which was after break. Life is so complicated. First you think it can't get any worse and it does. I don't know what to do about my social life, and now I've gotten homework from every teacher I've had a lesson with today. I mean the one day I want to go home and think about my problems really, really hard, the teachers give me loads of homework! I swear they're trying to torture me. And it's working. We have Math class next and we're probably going to get a practice test or something along with my essay-

CRASH! The next thing I realized my books were on the floor mingling with someone else's.

"Oh. My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to where I was go-"

Double D.

He had just spotted me and his eyes were wide open, full of shock and fear, but he didn't budge. It was like he was rooted to the spot. And I couldn't blame him. The last time we met wasn't exactly the most awesome of meetings.

**FLASHBACK**

The contest had just finished. Jimmy had gone absolutely loco and beat Double Dee to a pulp. Apparantly, Jimmy had redeemed the kids somehow, because once he won, they carried him off like some sort of hero. Pathetic.

Then Ed walked up to him and said something, and Edd just smiled, although it wasn't as breath taking since he had damaged and dirtied several of his teeth. I only giggled at the sight of him. Me and my sisters walked up to him.

"Hiya Double Dee!" we called, surrounding him. Ed had quickly backed off. Eddy was somewhere off having a fight with that so-called bully, Kevin. But he's an amateur compared to what we were.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Aw, looks like the looser could use a get well kiss!"

I started leaning towards him, but, my faces inches from his, I noticed something was wrong. He was usually struggling, pleading, whining, anything to get out of me snuggling him. But now, he wasn't doing anything. His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes were looking over my shoulder into the far distance. It was a horrible sight, like he had given up, which I can tell you, he never does. I hesitated, and after a few moments of nothing happening, he looked at me, clearly surprised. But before I could do anything, my sisters pushed me out of the way to get closer to him. They obviously hadn't had any luck with the other two, since Ed was hiding somewhere and Eddy clearly wasn't in the mood.

No sooner had I thought that when a voice yelled, "Hey Kankers! Get lost! Leave Double D alone! Can't you see he's been through enough today?"

The mere fact that Eddy was sticking up for someone other than himself made us slowly walk away, my mind still pondering about how Double D thought of me.

**END FLASHBACK**

Since then, during the next three years, he had grown from cute to super gorgeous. Big eyes, now opened wide in the shock of seeing me. The most amazing, addicting smile I had ever seen. Every time I looked at him, my heart skipped a beat and my breath became shallow. To add with that, he has the most amazing personality. He's so generous, thoughtful, caring, smart, kind, sweet- but I'm getting of the topic. This amazing guy hates my guts. He was dead scared of coming within two feet of me. Which is why I've got to change.

Trying to ignore the look Double D was giving me, I bent down and picked up my books, then his. I could feel his eyes on my back, and could easily tell he still hated me, by the fact that he hadn't started helping me pick up the books. I quickly handed him his books, and looked up to see his reaction. Big mistake. He had the most amazing eyes. My heart got stuck in my throat.

But then the unthinkable happened. He frown turned into a soft smile. "Marie-" he started, but was interupted by the banging of doors from a nearby classroom somewhere down the hall, but I barely registered it. My eyes were still locked with his. I was lost in another world, where nothing could go wrong. I didn't even notice the footsteps coming towards us.

"Hey Sockhead!" the loud, infamous voice of one of Double D's best friends, Eddy rung out. He barely even noticed me. "Check this out!"

Double D removed his eyes from mine to see what his friend wanted. Oh well good things don't last forever. I walked over to my locker, still in range of the two's conversation. Apparently, Eddy had received some sort of form.

"What in the name of heaven is this?" asked Double D.

"Read it." Eddy replied, in a tone showing he was clearly proud of himself. After a few seconds pause, Eddy's desired 'applause' came.

"Why, this is a-an-"

"Yep."

"A suspension form!"

"Ain't it great? Now that I don't have to attend school I can do whatever I want. Hang around watching TV, maybe try to do some graffitti on walls - I saw it in a movie once, it was so cool!"

"You do realize that once your parents find out about this, they'll probably ground you, ban you from TV and any leisurely activities and get you a tutor?"

"-and maybe I could somehow wreck Kevin's room. Oh, I can imagine old shovelchin's face alrea- what? A tudor?-"

"Tutor." replied Double D non-plussed.

"Yeah, those. They think thery're so smart coming in giving you extra school at home. Like my life hasn't been messed up enough already! Wait, so you're saying they're gonna hire a guy like that? No, that can't happen! You gotto help me, Double D!"

Double D put his books in his locker. "You know, you could always appologize. Ask them for the holidays. Say that you'll redeem yourself then and catch up, or something along those lines. You're a quick thinker. Or should I say liar. Think of something."

"Yeah, that ain't a bad idea. Thanks Sockhead. Where's Ed? And was that Marie Kanker who was here just now?"

I didn't hear anything else as I turned the corner to the cafeteria to meet up with my sisters. I can't believe what just happened. Double D was going to talk to me! He wasn't going to run away, but talk! Wow, I've made progress. Maybe if I continue like this, I could actually win his heart. I hope it works.

* * *

So what do you think? My first fanfic, so be nice. Actually, it doesn't really matter, so long as you give advice and comments on how I could improve.  
Review, Review Review!


	2. First Step

First Step

* * *

"Wake up Marie!" a loud, grouchy voice penetrated my dreams, and I groaned in annoyance. I rolled over onto my stomach and pulled the blanket over me. Curse whoever interrupted me. I was having a most amazing dream, I don't remember what it was, but the happy, giddy feeling of it still lingered there. It reminded me of...days with no homework. I relaxed my head to try and relive it, but suddenly I felt the covers pulled off of me.

"Marie! Get off your lazy butt and come and help us move!" I slowly sat up and looked around the room. It had been stripped clean of everything that had made it recognizable. I was momentarily confused but then it all came back. We were finally moving!

"We're finally moving?" I asked, repeating my thoughts.

"Yeah, and thank god too. It was getting pretty annoying with the bed being the only proper piece of furniture. You're lucky I didn't wake you up to help me pack our clothes. I was up till like forever stuffing your millions of outfits into suitcases."

"Yeah right. You probably tried about a million times to wake me up." I said, smiling.

"You bet I did, but you sleep like a rock. But what, may I ask, is the use of keeping so many outfits?"

"Hey, a girl's got to take care of herself, right?" With that I jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom thinking about the benefits of being the youngest.

A few minutes (55 of them, to be exact) later, I came out of the bathroom, spruced up and ready for the day. I walked up to my sister who had just entered the room. She noticed my gaze on her.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Are we really moving?"

"Duh! Why, did you think I stayed up till three in the morning because I _like _folding clothes into suitcases?"

"No, it's just, dad said we were going to move since April, but we never did. I just thought this was a false alarm again."

"Believe me I'm not lying. If you want to be sure, ask May."

"Fine, where is she?" I asked.

"She's finally putting herself to some use and is taking one of the larger boxes to our new-"

"Ok, ok, I believe you. Sheesh!"

We spent the rest of the morning assembling our stuff into their new positions and bickering over whose room would be whose. Dad would move the limited furniture from our trailer in a few months. But the house was already furnished, so we really didn't feel the need to move all our old trailer's items. It was quite a change for us, having so much space, so much room, it being so clean. It was incomparable with our old run-down place. It made me wonder why we hadn't been moved out before. Dad would never have allowed us to live in such sparing conditions. It probably wasn't his fault though. My eyes closed as I remembered our 'mother'. Yeah, it was probably her doing.

Everything sorted out and finished, we all headed to our new rooms to have some well deserved sleep; well at least my two sisters deserved it. I couldn't sleep, since I had worked the least, and was therefore cursed with insomnia. I tried closing my eyes, and was soon starting to drift off to sleep, thanks to the absence of May's snores. What a nice change...

Suddenly, shouts came drifting in from the window, snapping me out of my sleepy haze. So this is what having neighbors felt like.

I groggily opened my eyes and walked over to the window, ready to shout at whoever had disturbed me, instinct bringing up what I knew best - the old rough n tough. I opened the blinds to find myself looking at some familiar faces. Annoyingly familiar.

The little redhead, Ed's younger sister was there, though she wasn't so little anymore. She was playing hopscotch with her forever loyal best friend. I couldn't quite remember their names, but who cares? I shifted my sight towards the last member of the small group of kids. This one's name I would never forget: Nazz. The so-called pretty blond. Hmph! Just looking at her made me boil. That little princess had every guy (and probably still has) wrapped around her little finger. _They'd do anything for her, like she was their queen or something._ I thought._ I can't believe Double D liked her. I mean what did he see in her? Smooth blond hair and full lips? Psh, nothing I haven't seen before! He seems to have gotten over her thou-_

Wait a minute, Double D! He also lives here! Oh god, what am I going to do? I won't be able to go outside. What will they say once they find out we're now living here? The Kankers, the bullies of the cul-de-sac, were living ever closer now. I sighed. I had hurt more than one person here. I really did have my work cut out for me didn't I?

I continued watching the kids, my thoughts flickering here and there, and constantly returning to a certain handsome, kindhearted someone. The rest of the kids had joined them now, but, ironically, the Eds were nowhere to be seen. Weird, and on a holiday as well. Everyone knows it's in Eddy's nature to come and try to be the center of attention, by any means necessary, even if it means beating himself up to do it. Literally. What had happened to them? Had they moved or something? _Be rational, Marie, they have school starting in two weeks._ Suddenly May burst into the room.

"Marie! Come on, come on!" She cried, eyes filled with glee.

"What is it?"

"Let me show you, come on!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out into the backyard. Momentarily taking in the fact that we now had a proper back yard, I turned back to look at May and was about to ask her what she wanted, when she clamped a hand to my mouth. I looked over and saw Lee peering through a hole in the fence.

"What is it?" I hissed, finally getting out of May's grip. Lee put a finger to her lips, motioning to be quiet, as if she didn't want to scare what was on the other side. After seeing Lee wasn't going to show me what it was, I peered over the fence, thinking it was a green cat or something.

There they were, all three of them, gathered around each other. Eddy had sheets of paper spread out in front of him, and his brows were furrowed in concentration. Ed was playing a sort of juggling game with an assortment of circular objects. And next to him, sitting on an old stump, looking bored out of his mind and as good looking as ever, was Edd. My breath came in, short, shallow and with great difficulty.

My sisters, seeing I hadn't been spotted, joined me on either side. Lee stuck out three fingers and mimed counting. "3…2…1." I was utterly confused, but as soon as she motioned _1_ May and Lee chorused, "Hiya boys!" I mentally gagged. What flirts! What kind of low lives would ever- ...oh wait. _I _was one of those low-lives, wasn't I?

"Whoever you are, get lost, I'm trying to regain my status at that wreck of a building we call a school." Eddy said, not looking up.

"Ah!" yelled Ed. My sisters had just jumped over the fence and were walking slowly towards them. Edd spotted them too.

"Eddy, Kankers!" he yelled. I frowned. Eddy looked up.

"Whowhatwherewhenhowwhy-" he demanded.

"No time! Kankers, right now, behind you!" By this time the two girls were almost directly on top of them. Eddy noticed and jumped up.

"Every man for himself!" he yelled and zoomed off, Ed hot on his tail. Double D started to follow, but Lee caught him by the scruff of his neck, and slammed him into the opposite fence. I winced, and I wasn't the one they had hurt.

"Not a bad piece of work, are you?" she said. My blood boiled.

"Leave him alone, Lee." I said quietly from over the fence. Lee looked at me, then shrugged.

"Fine, I've got my own guy to catch anyways." And she jogged off. As the sound of her heavy footfalls faded, a heavy silence fell. We were both still staring unseeingly in the directions my sisters had gone, completely and utterly aware of the other's presence. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Double D slowly started backing off, looking slightly confused as to why I hadn't made a move yet. And I'd keep it that way.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything." I said simply, smiling a small smile, still not looking at him. It was like with a scared rabbit; it was scared out of its mind, but didn't really want to run. But as soon as you made eye-contact, it zipped away. And this was one rabbit I really, really wanted to catch.

Double D stopped, almost as if he was looking for an excuse to stop. But he shot me an apprehensive look. There was a pause in which he just observed and analysed the situation. Then,

"Is that so?"

"Yes." I replied, trying to play it coolly so as not to blow my cover, my eyes now locked on my shoes. I was quaking from head to toe inside at the mere prospect of this conversation.

"I…" he started. "Them…...You …" I giggled despite myself and he raised an eyebrow, but took a deep breath. "I'll be the first to admit you've...changed. But I don't trust you."

Okay. That hurt more than I'd imagined. I closed my eyes, stuffing my hands in my pockets. "So you're going to run away again." It was a statement. There was no need to ask a question that wasn't rhetorical. After all, this boy wasn't about to give me an answer.

He let out a sound that was very much like a scoff. Edd, scoffing? What was the world coming to? "The way you say it makes me sound like a coward."

"Aren't you?" My eyes snapped open and I clamped my mouth shut. What the hell? I wanted to become more than friends with this boy, and yet there I was making _fun _of him? But he let out a gentle laugh and my frazzled nerves calmed a bit. I tilted my head a bit to stare at the fence opposite me.

"I suppose I am." He said good-naturedly. And I couldn't help the smile on my face. Was I having my first real conversation with him? I jumped over the fence, and he took a hasty step back. I noticed. I let out a heavy sigh and ran my fingers through my bangs.

"Look, I...I don't like this." I began. We were a good 6 feet away from each other. "...I...don't really know what to say, but...People change over time, Double D." He looked at me with an unreadable expression, as if judging whether or not I was lying. I suppose I'd have to get used to that face. Then, to my great surprise, his features softened, making him look even more adorable.

"I-I suppose so." He said.

"I'm sorry Double D." I said.

"What? Why?"

"About my sister, about how she treated you…about me. I know you hated it, and still hate it, but ... all I ask is for your apology. I'm sorry, Double D. I really am." I finally looked up at the tall source of my affections. He was staring at me as if I had grown another head, and I quickly looked away again, unable to keep his gaze. I waited for a while, in the tense silence, hoping against hope that he would accept it. I waited, but nothing happened. I quickly turned away and started walking to our new residence. "It's alright. I understand. I just wanted you to know."

"Marie, wait." He called out . I turned around and saw him stuff his hand into his pocket again, as if he had reached out to try and stop me. "You…you really have changed, haven't you?" he said ever so gently. He looked at me hard, as if searching for anything that would prove him wrong. He took a deep breath. "I forgive you."

Those three words. They meant more to me than he'd ever know. It meant I had moved one step closer to his heart. Maybe, just maybe, we had a chance after all, maybe I still had hope. Without thinking, I leapt up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and buried my face into his jacket. I felt him tense up but didn't take much notice. It felt so wonderful being this close to him. _I could stay like this forever_, I thought. _Just him and me. Oh I love you Double D, so very, very much!_ I lifted my head slowly to look at him. We were so close, too close for him to be comfortable, but it was heaven for me. He blushed deeply, giving him a look of lovable innocence. I just had to lean in a few more inches and our lips would meet. My breath was mingling with his and I had a strong urge to kiss him. It was amazing, a few years ago, I would have found that easy, but now, I wouldn't dare.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"N-n-n-no problem." He gasped out. Suddenly a distant look glazed hid eyes, and almost robotically, he gently pushed me away to about a yard's distance. Immediately, all the warmth and happiness disappeared, leaving only cold in its place. Then I noticed a pained look on Double D's face. What had happened?

"What's wrong?" I asked him, hoping I wasn't pushing my luck.

"Nothing. I appologize for my bluntness, Marie, but I really have to go now."

"But something's wrong! You can tell me, that's what friends are for!" I asked following him as he started walking towards the cul-de-sac. He didn't reply, and we finally reached the street. "We are friends, right?"

He sighed.

"I don't know, Marie. I'll need some time to think this through." The street was empty, probably because the presence of my sisters had scared everyone off. I stopped following him. All that, and I thought I had gained so much. But I hadn't gained his friendship. Or trust. I looked down at the street. Friendship. When will I be good enough for him to even qualify as a friend?

Well, at least I'd gained his forgiveness today. That was something, definitely. I'd work on the rest as time went on.

I felt a wonderful warmth on my shoulder. I looked up to find myself staring once again staring into Edd's big, kind eyes.

"I'm sorry, Marie." He said. "That wasn't very polite of me." He sighed then paused. "I haven't had a very pleasant experience in my past and I-" he sighed again, and removed his hand from my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

I giggled. He raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to keep saying that." I said.

"Sor-" he started, then laughed. Just listening to his laugh raised my spirits considerably, and I couldn't help but laugh as well. Suddenly we heard a yell, and Ed and Eddy ran out in front of us, my two sisters following them. We turned and watched the two friends run into a dead end and my sisters gain up on them. I glanced at Double D to see his reaction, and to my surprise he was still smiling slightly.

"Double D, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"I mean, usually you'd go up there and ask my sisters to leave them alone, or something equally stupid. What's the occasion?"

"I think it's sort of what they deserve. Neither of them give any respect to their teachers or studies, even when I remind them."

I mocked a gasp. "Something's definitely happened to you! The old Double D would never have said that! Who are you and what have you done to Edd?" he laughed, then gave me a look; 'you've definitely changed' it said.

"You've also changed." I said. He shrugged, and turned back to the drama. It was so weird watching it from this point of view. My sister had Eddy pinned against the fence and he was trying to get as far as he could away from her puckered lips. I shifted slightly so I wouldn't have to watch the scene, it was getting disturbing.

"Well, I'd better go and stop them." Double D said suddenly.

"I thought you said they deserved this?"

"I thought you said I shouldn't think that way?" he retorted. He was too quick to reply and I was left watching as Double D slowly walked over to the odd couples. He tapped Eddy on the shoulder, and I watched, amazed, as Lee and May froze in the act of snuggling 'their boys'. "Let's go, Eddy. Come on Ed." With that, Double D walked calmly away, hands in his pockets, towards his house, and before entering, gave me a wink. I could feel my heart melt. I was a complete sucker for this guy. Ed and Eddy, taking advantage of my sisters' shocked state, slipped out of their grips and dashed to Double D's house, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? Too short? Not good? I need reviews for you to tell me! ^-^


	3. Friend

Friend

* * *

Christmas Eve. The moment where people of all races, cultures and nationalities get ready for the ultimate holiday. Laughter rings out from ever door, varieties of different illuminated objects ordain everyone's front garden. But then contrarily, people are running around through malls or cheap shops, picking up last minute presents they didn't have time to buy, or that extra stocking they thought they wouldn't need, cursing that they forgot their wallet at home.

The absence of that sort of atmosphere was what made the cul-de-sac such a desirable place to live in. A carpet of soft, fluffy snow had fallen overnight, giving the area a look like it was part of a snow globe. As far as the eye could see was white, glowing frost, thick and undisturbed, shimmering and glowing in the afternoon sun. One would think that nobody would dare go outside in fear of disturbing this masterpiece of nature. But obviously, no one in the cul-de-sac cared.

Everyone was outside, wrapped up and warm, ear muffs clamped on tight, but despite the cold having a blast. Snowballs flew through the air as the kids waged war on each other, dodging behind cars to avoid being hit, cheers and laughter ringing up to the furthest rooms. Only two kids wouldn't join in, them being too intent on building a large, well dressed snowman; Sarah and Jimmy. Suddenly, a snowball crashed into the top head. It fell off with a soft crunch, carrot nose and raisin mouth scattering off at impact. A disgruntled Jimmy cried, "Hey!" but Sarah had more to say.

She grabbed the nearest person to her and yelled."What do you think you're doing?"

"If you hadn't noticed yet, we're having a snowball fight." A cocky voice replied.

Sarah almost gasped, knowing who she had caught, but managed to hold it in. She opened her eyes and looked at the one person who could reply back in the same wit as she held, the only one at whom she wouldn't get truly mad at: Eddy. She looked him over again, noting how tall he'd grown and how close they were, and her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink. She watched him arch an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

"Looks like the cold's getting to ya, kid." he stated. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a game to get back to." As if in a daze, she let go of his collar and watched him scoop up a snowball and throw it so quickly that she almost missed it. She was still staring at his back, and didn't notice Jimmy walk up to her.

_'Kid?' _She thought sadly. Was that still what he saw her as?

"Come on Sarah, let's go rebuild the head." Jimmy said softly, always one to pick up the mood. She roughly shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts and followed Jimmy, glancing once more over her shoulder to look at the handsome teenager.

* * *

Today was the day. Christmas Eve. The one day where you try to make everything as perfect as you could for yourself as well as others. I sighed. I was going to go out there soon. I had to redeem myself with the others as well, and I hoped I would meet similar amount of success I had with Edd, if not more. Forgiveness. That's all I'd aim for right now. Forgiveness.

My sisters were catching up on their homework, which they had left and insisted on leaving until after Christmas. I had put my foot down on their plan, knowing they would spoil my chances with our new neighbors if they came with me. So I sat them down in their rooms, where they would be staying for quite some time. Now there was only one obstacle in my path: finding a way to make everyone forgive me, to let them all know I was on their side, but without letting my sisters know either.

"I'm going out guys!" I called into the house. "When I come back I want to see at least half done!" Honestly, sometimes I felt like I was the eldest. I quickly dashed out, not wanting to waste any more time. I wrapped my scarf tighter around my neck and zipped the jacket up to the limit. It really was cold out here.

Our house was at the end of the street, giving us a good view of the dead end. The kids were involved in a snowball fight, dashing to and fro with such speed and agility you'd think they'd been practicing all year. I watched them, noting down who was there and how I'd overcome them.

Nazz. I groaned. I'd have to win her over first somehow. If I had her side, the rest should fall in easily. But I had tormented her the most in the past, she wasn't going to be easy to convince. But they said she was softhearted, and if so, it shouldn't be that hard. I hope. Jimmy was basically a coward, but he was definitely the most easily provoked. He wouldn't be that hard to overcome either.

Then there was Ed's little sister, Sarah. She was just one of the people who wouldn't give in easily. I'd have to pick a soft point for her, and it might be some time before I gain her trust. The rest were boys. They were….well, they were boys. I would need a completely different tactic for them. Except Jimmy. But winning Nazz over should win them over too.

I shuddered and took a step forward, spotting Eddy and Ed easily, who were loading themselves with a mountain of snowballs. With a jolt I noticed Double D was nowhere in sight. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. I was sort of hoping against hope that Double D would somehow help me with this, but he wasn't even here.

I scooped up my own snowball and walked towards the edge of the circular end. No one had noticed me yet.

"Can I play?" I called out tentatively. Jimmy spotted me first, him being the closest to me, Sarah beside him.

"Kanker!" he shrieked and zoomed off around the corner. The rest of the kids looked over at me, as if they didn't believe him. I blushed faintly as I felt all eyes drawn to me. Then, after a few minutes, it all sank in and they followed Jimmy's actions and scattered to their respective houses.

Among this, I spotted Eddy. He hadn't moved. He was looking wary, but still hadn't moved into hiding. I felt a flicker of hope flash through me. Maybe Double D had told him about how I'd changed.

My heart beat loudly in my chest.

"I'm – I'm…I don't want to hurt anybody." I called out. Nobody reappeared, and Eddy still stared at me like I had grown an extra head. Then he too walked out of sight. I sighed and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. I had hurt everybody and everybody was still afraid of me.

So much for redemption.

* * *

Nazz felt her feet hit a hard part of the snow and slipped. Her face hit the icy cold pillows that fell every year around Christmas time. She felt Kevin stop beside her to help her up while the others zoomed past them to their back doors and to safety. She was done for. That Kanker would soon be followed by her sisters, and now because of her, Kevin would end up with the same fate.

She felt his hand softly touch her shoulder. "Come on Nazz, we gotta go." His voice was soft but clearly overflowing with panic. Her face was still numb from the cold, but she shakily got up, for his sake. She was about to run to her back door when she heard a soft call.

_"I'm – I'm…I don't want to hurt anybody_."

She froze, mind thinking. That was Marie Kanker, but her voice didn't sound like it was holding mystery or deceit behind it. It sounded more…pleading.

"Come on Nazz!" Kevin urged.

"Wait a minute Kevin, didn't you hear her? She just said she didn't want to hurt anyone."

"She's faking it! Don't fall for that."

Nazz ignored him and walked cautiously back to the corner they had turned and peered around. Her eyes first met Eddy's back. He still hadn't moved, but had a sort of distant look in his eyes, as if deep in thought.

Nazz gasped. "Eddy!" She hissed. "Get out of there! What are you still-?"

"Don't bother Nazz, he's a dork. Nothing you're saying gets through his thick skull." Kevin shot out unnecessarily. At this, Eddy turned his head to give Kevin an icy glare. Then he shifted his gaze to Nazz and shrugged, walking over to them.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Eddy started. "I should have been beaten up or chased or something by the Kankers by now. But it's still only Marie out there, and she's only moved to sit down."

Nazz let this statement wash over her. They _weren't_ being chased? She slowly walked to the corner of the house they were currently hiding behind, ignoring Kevin's hisses to get back, and swept her gaze to the blue haired girl. She was actually only sitting down.

"Yeah, but why did you take the risk of staying out there to see if she'd do anything?" she asked him.

"Well, yesterday, we had another…umm…meeting with the Kankers." Kevin guffawed mutely at this, and Nazz just rolled her eyes. She didn't approve of the Kankers in many ways. "But, it didn't end as it should have because Double D saved us before they could do anything else. When we asked him how he got off of Marie, he just said, 'Marie's changed.' That's it. But you know what? I think he's right."

Nazz and Kevin exchanged glances, but Eddy broke the silence again.

"I should be getting home now, before Ed destroys everything. I saw him run into my house, the idiot. Catch you later Nazz." He looked over at Kevin. "Still no luck with the growing a brain thing, huh Shovel-chin?" And he walked off

"Why, you little-" Kevin started angrily, but Nazz cut him off.

"Just let it go Kevin, you do the same thing to him every day, you sort of deserve it." Nazz paused - once again ignoring Kevin's burst of outrage - and watched Marie draw circles in the snow with a stick. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Wha- No you can't." Kevin said, immediately clamping his hand around her upper arm. Nazz shook him off. "Nazz, look, people don't change so easily-"

"Yes they do, Kevin." She used his full name. That wasn't a good sign. "And I won't know until I try. If you don't wanna come, fine. The just watch." And before he could say anything, she headed out towards the one girl whom she thought could never change.

Despite the crunch of her snow boots, Marie never heard Nazz walk up behind her. _She must be really thinking. _Nazz thought. She stopped behind the former enemy, thinking of what to say. _Start simply,_ she advised herself.

"Hi." She said. Marie gave a slight jump and turned around to see who it was, eyes full of hope. When she saw Nazz, her eyes dimmed slightly and she turned back to her deeply ringed circle in the snow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly. "Shouldn't you be running home? Isn't it safer there?"

Nazz flinched at the deadened, harsh tone of her voice. She had never hurt someone in her life, and she felt a trickle of guilt flow through her. She hesitated a bit, then sat down next to her.

Choosing her words carefully, she replied. "I – I saw you sitting here alone. I don't like it when people are left alone. Everyone should have somebody. And … and you're not going to do anything right?"

"No. No I'm not." Marie replied.

"See?" At this innocent response, Marie turned to give Nazz a wide-eyed, blank stare. "What?"

"You...you believe me?"

Nazz shrugged. "I came out all this way to meet you. Why shouldn't I at least hear why you've got to say?"

Marie stared at her a while more before turning her eyes back down to the snowy pattern in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Nazz."

The blond blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"I know how much I bothered you in the past. I'd tease you and torment you. And you more than anyone else. I only now realize how horrible I was to you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You _forgive_ me?"

"Of course, that's what Christmas is about. Besides, you said you were sorry." The two girls smiled at each other warmly. There was a moment of silence then-

"If you don't mind me asking, why _did_ you torment me the most?" Nazz asked. Marie blushed lightly.

"What kind of question is that?" she huffed. Nazz giggled.

"You're blushing!"

"I am not!" Though as she said this, her blush deepened.

"Now I wonder what it is that gets you to blush..."

"Hey, knock it off!"

"Is it because of some boy?" Nazz asked, her cheerleading side getting the better of her.

"N-no, not at all! Um no, no of course not!"

"Come on, you can tell me, we're friends now, right?"

"We are?" Marie asked, nervousness momentarily forgotten, her eyes lighting up at the thought. Nazz nodded her head, smiling. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Both girls turned to see Kevin walking towards them, hands behind his back, a doubtful look on his face.

"Kevin?" Nazz questioned, but he looked at Marie.

"You're Marie Kanker, right?" he asked. Marie nodded.

"And you say you've changed?"

"Kevin..." Nazz repeated, this time in warning. If he crossed the line...

"I have."

"Prove it." He quipped. Nazz frowned. Marie thought, wondering how she could gain his trust. If she could get on the right side of him, maybe she wouldn't be so hopeless at gaining the rest of the kids' friendship. In fact, she would definitely gain their trust if Kevin, as well as Nazz, was cool with her.

"You test me, in any way you think will prove it." At this, Kevin grinned cheekily. Nazz felt her heart flutter softly.

"Okay, then," he said. He brought both of his hands out in front of him, showing that he had been holding two big piles of snow. He quickly dumped them on both girls' heads, then doubled over in laughter.

Nazz gasped as she felt the snow sprinkle itself over her face for the second time that day. She shot a glare at the laughing boy, then turned to look at her new friend. They both silently nodded, and scooped up their own snowballs, pelting them straight at his howling face. After a few seconds of spluttering and spitting, the three had started their own little game of girls vs boy.

* * *

"Hey Double D! Open up, quick!"

Edd opened the door to see his two best friends standing in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You were right! She has changed. Look! I thought I heard Nazz say something about going over to talk to her, but I thought I was just hearing things. She went and made friends with her and now Dung-bag's even joined in and-"

"Slow down, Eddy. What in the world are you talking about?"

"Snorkzoids have smashed the Kanker's brain into goo and have taken over, but since they are snow loving aliens, they come in peace!" Ed exclaimed. There was a silence as the other two boys stared at the former with the hyperactive imagination.

"As I was saying, throw on a jacket and see for yourself." Eddy continued, ignoring the snowballs that had been thrown their way. Edd grabbed his jacket and a pair of gloves and shut the door behind him.

"So what's seems to be the source of your excitement?" Double D asked non-plussed.

"Snowballs!" Ed yelled. He had obviously been itching to play as well, and now zoomed off to join in. To say the least, as soon as Ed had started, the rest stopped in fear off serious injury.

"So you called me out from my warm bed and comfort of books into the cold to show me Ed can throw snowballs hard?"

"Are you blind or something, Sockhead? Doesn't that blue headed girl remind you of someone? Marie maybe?" Eddy said.

"Yeah right, the day Marie becomes part of the group will be when Sarah kisses you." Double D stated, crossing his arms.

"Shut up, numbskull." Eddy snapped irritably. "If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself." Edd scanned the street, noting that most of the kids had returned to their homes, which wasn't surprising, seeing as the sun had set and it was Christmas Eve. Then he saw Nazz sitting next to another person and noted a flash of blue hair, meaning only one thing; Marie had indeed befriended Nazz. Maybe others too.

Double D blinked. "Wow Eddy, you're right. Who would have thought? Does that mean Sarah actually kissed you?" These words took a few moments to sink in.

"Yeah, I know, I – WHAT! That's it, macho man, you're dead!" Eddy snarled. Double D quickly dodged Eddy's pounce and bolted to the first home where safety lay, (his residence being covered by an angry, embarrassed Eddy): Ed's.

Double D shot past the two girls and Ed, who, as soon as he saw Eddy and Edd running, thought they were running from him as a game of tag. So he started running after them. Edd jumped onto Ed's porch and frantically started ringing Ed's doorbell.

"Come on, come on…" he muttered, slightly disturbed that he was fully aware of the soft giggles that had erupted behind him.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" a voice cried out behind the door. Too late.

"Oh not you don't, dung brain!" Eddy yelled as the door opened. Double D jumped aside as Eddy tried to knock him over again, leaving Eddy to crash into a very shocked looking Sarah.

Double D shakily got up and was met with laughter coming from the street. He turned around to see Nazz and Marie clutching their stomachs and doubled over in laughter. He glanced at Eddy, who was now lying on top of Ed's little sister then shot the girls a nervous grin.

* * *

Sarah recognized the voice as Eddy's and, curiosity speeding her actions, she opened the door, only to be unceremoniously thrown backwards by a large weight onto the floor, landing quite hard. She heard laughter echo into her ears from the outside and was subconsciously aware of a strange weight and warmth on top of her. Then she heard a soft groan and a barely audible curse near her ear and her eyes snapped open.

She didn't know why, but it was Eddy who had pushed her down and was now lying on top of her. She felt Eddy move and slowly shake his head, lifting it so it was directly above hers. She blushed, but might have been able to regain her composure and shove him off had he not opened his eyes.

Her emerald green stared into Eddy's sharp gray. She had never been this physically close to anybody, ever, especially not with a boy. Any thought of getting up or moving had been completely wiped blank as she stared back at him. Her heart beat in time with his, or rather, faster. His shallow breaths mingled with her deeper ones.

Just as she thought how she wanted this moment to last forever, she heard another voice, and annoyingly familiar voice, say, "Tag, you're it, Eddy! Catch me if you can!" And, just as quickly as he had come, Ed zoomed off.

As if snapped out of a trance, Eddy's eyes snapped fully open and quickly stood up.

She looked up at him. "Eddy I-" She began.

"Sorry." He burst out quickly, clearly thinking she was going to yell at him for knocking her over. "It's just that Double D…well, he said…I mean, I told him…no I thought…" he sighed and slowly got up.

"Sorry." He muttered again, holding out his hand to help her up. She sighed mentally, noting how stingingly cold it had suddenly become.

"It's alright." She told him then grabbed his hand. A wonderful tingling sensation ran through her body as he pulled her up, ceasing once he had let go of her hand.

_If this is what happens to me when he holds my hand, what would have happened if I had kissed him_? She thought, blushing again at the thought. She looked up again to see him turning away.

"I'll…um…see you later?" he asked.

"Reall- I mean, OK." She said, and hurriedly closed the door, leaning against it, sighing, taking in what had happened.


	4. Bouquet

I'm_ so_ sorry for the long wait, guys. Would you believe that I've been trying to get this chapter up since the 4th of July! It was going to be one of those holiday gift things, but then my stupid laptop decided not to connect to the internet, or log me in. Sorry again, but thanks so much for the reviews! I love you guys! Okay, now you're free to read!

* * *

Bouquet

* * *

"WAKE UP MARIE!"

I groaned as someone roughly shook me awake. Not again! Another blissful night's sleep, ruined. Why me? Can't they just let out their frustration out on a pillow or something. I opened my eyes and met myself face to face with May's bright blue eyes.

"Ahh! May? Oh my god, never EVER do that again, okay? Sheesh. If you wanted to wake me up, you should have just called my name."

"We already did, Einstein. And merry Christmas, by the way." I turned my head and saw Lee sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Christmas?" I blinked.

"Yeah! And I just love this dress you gave me! Thanks Marie!" May piped up, twirling in the flowing dress I'd given her. It showed off her shoulders, but the sleeves continued on in a white, clear material. The dress' color matched her eyes, which was why I bought it in the first place. It had a white belt hanging loosely around her waist then continued down to just below her knees.

"You're welcome, May." I replied, laughing.

"Oh, and thanks for those speakers, I really needed some. My computer's ones are all fuzzy. They weren't expensive, were they?"

"Nah. So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" I said, hopping out of bed.

"Breakfast? It's almost time for lunch." Lee said, standing up to stretch.

"Yeah, it's almost noon." May added. "You were obviously up late last night. What were you doing?"

"Just stuff. Now get lunch ready, I'm really hungry." I said, walking past them to the bathroom.

The truth was, I was up all night reliving, then writing yesterday's happenings down in my diary. How I became friends with Nazz and Kevin, and the scene between Eddy and Double D, and what happened afterwards.

**FLASHBACK**

Marie and Nazz doubled over in laughter as Eddy tried to knock over Double D, but crashed into Sarah instead. Double D turned and gave them a nervous smile, then turned to glance at Eddy. Before anything else could be done, Ed walked over to Eddy and touched him, saying "Tag, you're it!" then rushed off.

Eddy hurriedly jumped off and mumbled a quick sorry to Sarah, then turned to glare at Edd. The latter let out a surprised yelp and dashed down the steps towards the two still giggling girls.

"Get back here you little-" Eddy yelled at him. Double D ran behind the two girls and ran back and forth behind them, Eddy reflecting his moves.

"I'm sorry Eddy it was just a joke!" Edd said.

"Just a joke! I'll show you a joke!" Eddy said and got ready to spring. Double D grabbed Marie's shoulders and hid behind her small form, cowering from Eddy's to-come 'attack'.

"Woah, Eddy, calm down!" Nazz said, stopping him just in time. "Whatever has upset you, I'm sure it's nothing."

As Nazz calmed Eddy down, Marie turned to look at the boy standing behind her. He looked back at her, hands still on her shoulders and noticed how, if the angle was just right, the moon gave her eyes a gorgeous, mystifying look just as it was now and Edd found he couldn't remove his eyes from hers.

He blinked and cleared his throat. "So…" he started.

"Yeah." She said, equally unsure of what to say. Being so close to him had always made her lose track of things. He let out a nervous laugh and removed his hands.

"Eddy's mad, huh?" Double D said, digging his hands in his pockets.

"You think?" she asked sarcastically, crossing her arms. "What did you do to make him so mad. You never make _anyone_ mad. You're like the guy who knows exactly what to say, and when to say it."

Edd scratched the back of his neck guiltily. "Yeah, well, I kinda…said something to him." He stated the obvious.

"No, really!" she retorted, sarcasm switched on to full blast. He grinned sheepishly. "Come on, what did you say? You can trust me, I won't tell."

"Well, I-"

"Please?" She asked, taking a step closer to him, and giving him a pleading stare. _How does she make her eyes so…deep?_ Double D asked himself, momentarily forgetting where he was.

"Umm…." He trailed off stupidly, forgetting what was supposed to be coming out of his mouth. "Well, Eddy saw you making friends with Nazz and Kevin and came to tell me, but I didn't believe him. I mean, no offense, but you weren't exactly on good terms with them. So I said…well, I said you befriending them would be as likely as Sarah kissing Eddy." He finished off, blushing.

"You said that!" Marie asked incredulously. He just nodded.

"And since you had become friends, that meant he must have 'kissed Sarah' as well, so he got really mad."

Marie burst out laughing, and Edd looked at her. "Oh gosh, who knew you were so blunt, Double D?" she giggled. "But I still think he's outrageously mad at you. He shouldn't have gotten this angry." She paused. "Oh, you know what I think? I think he really _does_ like her, that's why he got that mad!"

Double D pondered this. "Maybe. But _Eddy_ liking _Sarah_? It just seems too improbable."

Marie just shrugged. There was a comfortable silence as they watched Nazz try to persuade Ed Eddy didn't want to play tag.

"So Double D?" Marie asked, turning to look at the tall teen. "I know I can count Nazz as one of my friends, and I guess I'm on talking terms with Kevin. Can I count you as … one of my friends too?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Well it _is_ Christmas Eve."

Her eyes brightened. "Is that a yes?"

He nodded, smiling. She beemed widely and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! I- I mean, I uh, I really appreciate it." She said, blushing and letting him go. He just shot her one of his radiant smiles.

"Well, I'd better be going home now." He said, turning away.

"Yeah, me too." She babbled out quickly. He started walking away, but before he could get far, Eddy ran up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"OW!" Double D yelled, rubbing his head.

"Serves you right, Sockhead." And with that, Eddy headed back to his own residence.

"Boys are so weird." Nazz said, joining a giggling Marie. "What do you think got Eddy so mad?"

"I dunno. Like you said, boys are weird." Marie replied, grinning.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Marie, hurry up! We've got a surprise of our own waiting downstairs!" Lee called, knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" I called back.

I quickly rushed downstairs, my stomach killing me with its hunger pains. Why didn't I eat anything yesterday? Oh yeah, I was too busy eating the memory of our gorgeous neighbor opposite. Okay, I've got to stop thinking of him like he's some sort of … meal? Man, that sounds really stupid, but I just can't stop thinking about-

I suddenly stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, dumbstruck. There was no way. I hadn't seen them for a little less than a year, in fact, not since last Christmas.

"Dad?" I breathed unbelievingly.

"Merry Christmas sweetie." My 'mother' replied, beautiful brown curls bouncing on her shoulders. I turned to look at her, only just realizing she was in the room. My gaze hardened as I looked over her. Her eyes became confused, and I quickly forced on a smile.

"Mom." I replied curtly. The other three in the room must have noticed, because they quickly started bustling around the room, trying to act normal. Honestly, didn't they know by now that for them normal was the exact opposite?

"Surprise!" Dad added in. I quickly ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug, which my 'mother' joined in on, and to which I then tensed.

"I missed you guys so much!" I mumbled, crushed by the pairs of arms.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you more often. But you know how busy we are." My dad replied. I smiled at him, glanced at my 'mother' and sat down at the table. This was the best Christmas present ever. Well, I could think of something better. A kiss from that tall, black-eyed –

I sighed. Great, not even the appearance of my never-home parents can wipe Edd from my thoughts. I've really fallen hard for him.

* * *

Kevin got up from the couch when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up from watching his little brother open a present that was shaped clearly as a basketball.

DING DONG

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kevin yelled, muttering angrily under his breath. This was one of those precious moments where the entire family could sit around and hang out, and now someone was interrupting it.

Not bothering to look through the peep hole, he opened the door. "You'd better have a good reason for-"

But before he could finish his statement, he was almost knocked over by a small frame with silky blond hair.

"N-Nazz?" he stuttered. What was she doing here? She let go of him to shoot him a glittering smile, sapphire eyes full of joy and gratitude. Her face was flushed because of the cold and her hair framed her face. She was so beautiful. He still couldn't believe she could even consider him her friend.

"Merry Christmas Kevin!" She said.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas. Why- Why don't you come inside? It's pretty cold out there." He said, once he had regained function of his brain. She nodded, and stepped inside.

"I know it's early, but I just came to thank you for the gift you gave me." She said happily, once he'd shut the door.

Kevin racked his brain, trying to remember what he'd given her. "Oh yeah, that photo of us after winning the finals! It was no biggy, no need to thank me."

"But I wanted to." She replied, but before anything else could be said, Kevin's dad poked his head around the corner.

"Kevin, who was at the-" His eyes widened as he spotted Nazz. "Oh ho! Who do we have here?"

"Merry Christmas! You must be Mr Reynold! I'm Nazz." She said, loving to meet new people. "I live just a couple of houses down. I haven't seen you before though. Although, that's no surprise. Almost everyone's parents here are always on business trips. Nice to meet you. "

"The pleasure's all mine." He replied shaking her hand. "You're a talkative little gal aren't you? I love your girlfriend already, Kevin!"

Kevin turned a deep scarlet. "DAD! She's not my girlfriend!" he turned to glance at Nazz who was blushing a deep crimson as well.

"What's all the fuss about?" Kevin's mom asked. "Why, hello Nazz! Merry Christmas! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here dear?"

"I was just thanking Kevin for his gift." She replied, looking at Kevin.

"Ooh, does this mean you're finally dating?" Kevin's mother asked like a curious teen.

"Man, what's wrong with you guys? I told you already, she's not my girlfriend!" Kevin said, raising his voice.

"Kevin and Nazz sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-" Kevin's little brother started.

"Shut up you little-"

"**G!**"

"That's it!" And Kevin started chasing his little brother around the house, yelling things that sounded like '_I'm so taking back that robo-dog I gave you!"_

* * *

Edd sighed. Being an only child was severely depressing. First of all, you had to do all the chores that would have usually been equally separated out between siblings. There used to be a time when he didn't mind doing all the chores, but back then, he hadn't been a teen. Of course, he still did all the chores without complaint, (he still kept the etiquette needed to respect an elder) but that wasn't to say that he enjoyed them.

The second problem with being an only child was that whenever something went wrong, the blame was immediately put on him. That had happened to him a time to many for his liking, and all thanks to Ed and Eddy.

But the biggest problem about being an only child was how he usually felt alone. Sure he had his friends, and the other children kept him company sometimes. But that was only a few hours each day. The rest he spent alone. His parents couldn't make it for the holidays, which he found was truly unfair, although he knew they had to make up for that month long vacation the three of them went on. His parents, like most others in the cul-de-sac, worked in a government facility, and came home only at the weekends. But that was often compared to some of the other children's parents. For example, he had never seen the Kankers' parents. Not that he pitied them, they deserved it.

Well, at least two of them did. Marie was different. At least, she said she was. But he had to admit, she had changed quite a lot. She wasn't nearly as 'lovey dovey' as she used to be. _What a relief! _Edd thought. She was actually not too boring to hang out with. Plus, she had become really attractive. Her hair had acquired a new shine to it and she had certainly filled out in all the right places -

"Woah, hold on. Where did those thoughts come from?" Edd muttered out loud. "I don't think like that, and I never will. Women are an unexplored area, and I don't want to become involved in it." He took a deep breath. "I've been spending too much time with Eddy and his magazines."

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. But after swallowing down the clear fluid, he found he still couldn't get the navy blue-haired girl out of his head.

"No!" he scolded himself. "I just need a breath of fresh air. Yes, that's right, this is the perfect time to hand out my Christmas greetings to everyone."

* * *

After having a long hour lunch with her family, Marie finally found she needed some time to herself. She walked out the back yard, promising her mom to be home before six for their candle-lit family dinner they always have on Christmas.

But once she got over the shock of her full family finally sitting together – which lasted about 15 minutes – she found she just couldn't stop thinking about Double D. The way his eyes always had a happy, understanding shine to them, whatever the consequences. The way the Sun shone off his brilliant white teeth when he smiled. The way he slightly shrugged his shoulders when he was guilty or nervous and asked a question. She sighed deeply. She was so horribly, terribly and truly in love with Edd.

So, after she noticed she was drifting into her own thoughts about him, she quickly said that she was going to greet some friends and she'd be out for a while. Which was true – she would say 'hi' to her friends, if she met them. But she was actually headed to one of her favorite places in the whole area; the lookout point.

If one went up there, one could see the entire cul-de-sac, without them seeing you, since the point was almost completely covered in trees and bushes. It made her feel so free and relaxed, never worried about being caught or noticed or teased. She could even see further out than their little enclosure to the other streets, which was also sometimes a good feeling. She rarely got to go out places since her parents were always at work.

But this time she was going up there to think. She couldn't keep living like this, chasing after a guy who would never even remotely like her back. _But wait,_ she stopped herself. _Didn't he sort of become a friend?_ At least, he would never become something more than a friend. She sighed again. She knew she wouldn't be completely satisfied with this after sometime. She'd want more. No, she'd _need_ more. So many thoughts were flowing through her head, that she couldn't wait to reach her destination.

She breathed in deeply, as she finally reached the summit of the relatively large hill. She pulled a low-lying branch out of the way and found herself face to face with the person who was causing her all these frustrations. Her aquamarine eyes stared into his deep black. He shouldn't be here. He couldn't be here. This was _her_ place to think, to leave all her troubles behind, _her_ sweet haven.

She continued staring stupidly at Edd, not really caring how she looked right now. He gave her a soft smile.

"Hey. Merry Christmas, Marie." He greeted, breaking the silence.

She blinked. "M-Merry Christmas…Double D."

He gave her another smile, this time more of a smirk, like he knew why she was like this. Well at least that's what it looked like. He started turning towards the lookout, when she finally found her voice again.

"Why are you up here?" she asked him.

"I just needed to think." He replied, a little too bluntly. She knew something was on his mind.

"About what?" She asked, taking a step closer to him. She heard him softly sigh.

"It doesn't…." he started, but stopped himself. "I mean, it's nothing." He turned around slightly to give her a slight half-smile.

"Come on, that won't fool anyone. You can tell me." She drew level to him, with what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

She looked at his eyes, which were a little darker than usual. "Yes it is, plus, it's Christmas. Any problems you have should be let out so you can enjoy today."

There was a pause, then he looked at her. "My parents aren't coming home for the holidays, so I'm feeling a little bit…sad?" he said to her, saying it a bit like a question. She immediately regretted asking him. She could tell he didn't want to be bugged about it, and he had told her. She could imagine what he was feeling, since that's how she'd been before this morning.

"Oh, Double D, I'm sorry. And on Christmas too!" she replied, hoping she was helping.

"It's alright, that's what phones are for, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, but it's not the same." She paused as a sudden thought hit her. "How about whenever you're feeling lonely, you give me a call and I'll stop by?" she asked him, hoping he'd accept.

"You don't have-" he started.

"It'll be my Christmas present to you, okay?" she said, knowing her eyes were close to pleading. Being alone with Edd? She'd do anything for it, especially if he was enjoying her company.

"You know, I think I'd like that." He said after some silence, the soft shine in his eyes returning.

"Fantastic." Was the word that reflected her thoughts at that moment, staring into his eyes. Suddenly his eyes glazed over as he went into thought. Then, quite as suddenly, he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Wait here for me, I'll be back ASAP." He said, almost excitedly, then dashed off without waiting for an answer. She blinked. What was he up to? Shrugging, she walked over to the lookout point and waited for Double D to return.

* * *

Double D slammed open the door, panting from the jog he'd had coming home. The chilly air around him was numbing his face, the only exposed part of his body. After waiting a few moments to regain his breath, he started his way through the house.

He had just experienced one of the most intriguing conversations he'd had for a long time. Well, maybe not intriguing, but it certainly made him feel very differently. He had found that spot on the hilltop some time ago and went there when he felt life was being a little too harsh on him. So, it being Christmas and everyone with their families, he thought it was the perfect time to take a short visit to his 'thinking' spot.

But then Marie came, and asked him what he was doing up there. Just that simple question made him feel like he wanted to tell her all his problems. So he played his words right, knowing she would ask him. Granted it was selfish of him, and he knew it, and he felt horrible about it, but he needed someone to talk to.

But she had actually ended up making him feel better. Which was really surprising, considering this was _Marie Kanker_ he was talking to. But he'd even considered telling her about Cassie. He sighed sadly again, thinking about the girl. She was all he ever cared about then. He shook his head roughly. Now was _not _the time to think about this.

But he needn't have worried, because Marie was proving herself to be quite interesting as well. Her sudden kindness towards him made him feel so grateful. And when she'd mentioned a Christmas gift, he thought that was exactly what he should give her. And then he thought of the perfect gift. Which was why he had come back home.

He made his way to the front table in the living room where his mother kept the flowers. They were Edd's present to her on Mother's Day, and she'd loved them, just as he'd known she would. They were large, white roses, mixed with a few yellow ones for the center, and decorated on the outside were tiny, bright blue flowers. He hesitated as he thought how his mother would react to him taking them. But he pushed the thought aside as the recent moment with Marie flashed through his mind once more.

He quickly grabbed a long, plastic box, and (deciding to take a few and leave most behind) placed a few long, white roses, then the shorter yellow ones, then the small, blue flowers inside. He quickly tied the box with a white ribbon, conveniently lying nearby, and dashed out the door.

Once he neared the top of the hill, he slowed down to regain his breath and check himself over one more time. Why was he feeling so nervous, she was just a girl. He took a steadying breath and finished the last of the climb, Marie coming back in his sight.

_My God she's changed!_ Double D thought silently, looking at her. Her delicate features, her big, bright, now innocent and caring eyes. Her cobalt blue hair, the same color as her eyes, brushed back lightly and a white, thick burette laid on top of her head. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck, and she was wearing a long white coat, decent, but enough to show that she was well in shape.

He slowly walked over to her, his snow boots not making a sound on the snow free ground.

"I'm back." He whispered near her shoulder.

She gave a slight jump. "Double D! You're back!"

He nodded. "And I got you something." He told her a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." she said.

"But I wanted to." He replied, searching her eyes. He brought the box out from behind his back and gave it to her. "It's not very decently wrapped, but it was short notice." He babbled as she slowly unwrapped it.

He watched her carefully and smiled when she gasped as she saw what was inside it. "Oh…" she breathed, adoration clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like them. I added a special chemical to them, so they'll never wilt. Just keep them in water and-" but before he could finish, Marie had thrown the box gently on the floor and had knocked him to the ground.

"Ow." Double D muttered, trying to keep the impact of the hard earth on his back unnoticed. But since Marie was busy chanting 'thank you's to him, it did. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help flashing back to that evening, when another girl had hugged him in a very similar fashion. But that didn't stop the light blush appearing across his cheeks.

"You know, you have to stop hugging me so often." He said, not able to stop himself. She let go and he immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore if you don't like it."

"Who said I didn't like them?" he replied, then mentally slapped himself. _Wow, what a line Double D!_ he thought to himself. But she blushed anyway.

There was a moment of silence where Marie simply gazed at the flowers. Then she looked up at him.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Umm… 3:50. Why?" Edd asked.

"I need to be home by 5." She replied, gazing out at the quiet snow covered cul-de-sac.

"Well, there's still time. So, _your_ parents came home, right?" he asked. She smiled at him and answered back, continuing their conversation until it was way past 5.


	5. Winter

A/N: I'm horrible! More horrible than horrible! The most horrible of all! I am so, so SO sorry to everyone who reviewed and still likes this incredibly slowly updated fic of mine. The last chapter, which I totally don't like, still got the most reviews, and I thank everybody who read and reviewed it! I thought this would get the fewest hits, since few people look up this couple.

But biggest thanks to you recent reviewers, because it was thanks to those guys that I got back into writing this! I completely forgot how much fun I have writing this story.

So I'm gonna try and make this chapter worthwhile, to those of you that are still putting up with me, even though it is kinda sorta a filler chapter! Thanks for the awesome support! This is my most successful chapter fic, so let's finish this, making it my first _complete_ fic too, okay?

Wow, I can blab! Okay, read, whoever is still into this! ^_^

* * *

Winter

* * *

I slammed the door shut and leaned on it, anger giving me a migraine. Stupid family, stupid dinner, stupid Christmas….no, stupid step-mom.

I stepped outside into the night, wrapping my arms around myself. In my haste to get out I didn't grab my coat or hat, and to go in now would be embarrassing. I sighed, looking at the lit houses, cursing about everything in sight. I looked over at the dead end of our cluster of houses, only knowing where Eddy, Nazz and Kevin lived. Oh, and Ed, after that little escapade…was it only yesterday?

I giggled remembering the events. Eddy colliding into Sarah (I was still sure there was something going on between them behind the scenes) then the former chasing after Double D. Nazz and I had practically died of laughter. I smiled at the thought. The blond really was fun to hang around with.

My eyes subconsciously drifted onto the door in front of me. Edd's house. I let out a breath, which immediately fogged as it hit the cold of the air, and took a step forward. A few steps from his porch, I stopped. I just couldn't disturb him, not on Christmas. True, he was alone, but I didn't want to dump my problems on him. I looked longingly up at one of the windows where the light shone through the drawn curtains. I sighed, my breath misting up again. He was too good for that.

Suddenly, I noticed a figure walking across the street. Straining my eyes a little, I realized it was Sarah (I learned her name yesterday). Of all the people. I sighed. It was now or never. Ed's little sister was easiest to talk to alone. Plus, I would die of some snow-related sickness if I stood still any longer.

I jogged towards her, my feet crunching noisily. She still didn't seem to notice me though. So I called out. "Sarah!"

_'She must be buried in some deep thought.'_ I thought to myself, as the girl still didn't turn to look at me. I neared her, now a few yards away. "Sarah!" I yelled. This time she turned, one hand on the doorknob, the other stuffed into her pocket.

We stood looking at each other a while; me panting – looking like a complete moron – her looking at me with an unreadable expression – and looking brain-dead, ahem. Then she turned, opened the door and walked inside, slamming it shut behind her, all without saying a word.

I blinked. Well that went well.

I sighed, once again still, as the slight perspiration that had appeared cooled quickly in the icy atmosphere. I sighed, looking at all the lit windows. Inside each house, a family was enjoying a meal, laughing and talking, just enjoying others' presence. I felt tears well in my eyes. Last Christmas had been like that for me too.

_'NO! Don't think about that! It's history, get over it!'_ I yelled at myself, wiping tears away angrily. I once again looked aimlessly around, my eyes landing on the distant building that was my house. So many things had happened, and because of them, family bonds had grown thin and weak, as much as we tried to hide them. Really, sometimes I know we feel like beating the living crap out of each other. Which we do. And because of what happened after that Christmas, we'd had to live in a trailer for an extra year! A whole year!

My eyes once again drifted to the house directly opposite mine. I let out a soft breath. He was probably also having a lousy Christmas. Double D I mean. And he was the least one out of all of us that deserved it. For all the times he put on a façade acting like nothing happened, he must be surrounded by turmoil inside. I wanted to cheer him up so bad, but I wasn't sure if my presence would be considered a present or a burden. I still didn't know him, not at all. The closer I thought I got, the farther I drifted away from him.

Suddenly I detected eyes on my back, and sure enough, the sound of footsteps followed. I turned around to face Eddy. Not the most ideal of people to come out, but it was company. "Hi!" I chirped. What gave me the happiness to express that, I have no idea.

"Hey," he replied, shooting me a confused look that clearly contained more than one question.

"So, you are….um…cool to hang out with now, right?" Question no. 1. "Like you won't try to pull a fast one or-"

"Nope!" I replied. "I've changed alright? I want to be considered a friend. Is that okay?"

He smiled. "Sure." I grinned back. "Well, what are you doing out here?" Question no. 2.

"Um…long story…" I replied distantly, not wanting to talk about that, at all. He seemed to sense that, which I found eternally strange, since I had never known Eddy to sense what was around him. But then again I really knew nothing about him to begin with, so…

"Oh, ok." He replied, looking away, clearly not knowing what else to say. That was my bad. Eddy wasn't usually left uncomfortable around others – stupid socialite – and I had immediately set the record. "Well, you look cold, where's your jacket? Or scarf? Or hat?" Question no. 3. Or wait, did that count as more than one question? …I'm counting it as one. Can't be bothered.

"Well, long story short, I left the house, right? So I didn't have time to go back in and get anything." He opened his mouth to say something, obviously about my 'long story' but closed it again. Honestly, when had he gotten good at keeping his mouth shut? Lee would be sad; she loved that non-stopping mouth of his.

"Oh, well, I guess you could ask Nazz to give you a sweater when she comes out or something." He suggested. Again a shocker. Eddy was concerned for others? Was he on drugs?

"How do you know Nazz is going to come out?" Question no. 4. Oh, wait, I asked that one.

Eddy smirked. "Oh right, you don't know." He said, and I quirked an eyebrow. Though it was rather stiff, because of the cold I was feeling. Eddy sighed. "Here take my jacket."

Okay, this was the last straw. "Are you feeling alright, Eddy?" I asked.

"Huh?" was his ever so explanatory response. He looked at me for a while, then his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no, it's not like that! Haha, no! No way! It's just, it's Christmas, right? And you're supposed to make people feel comfortable on Christmas and whatever, right? Or at least that's what my mom tells me…. So anyway, just take the jacket until Nazz arrives." I opened my mouth to protest, but he beat me to it. "And don't worry 'bout me, I've got like three more layers under here, so I won't be feeling the cold anytime soon."

_'Yeah, go figure'_ I thought. _'Why would he go out of his way if it caused harm to him?'_ But I took the jacket gratefully and wrapped it around myself, enjoying the warmth that was still there.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." He said. "Seriously, don't." I smiled and nodded, looking back at him in time to see him shoot a glance at a house to our left. I glanced the way he was looking. Was he doing all this to impress somebody? But the windows were left deserted from figures. I shrugged. But he still had some explaining to do.

"So what was that 'bout how you knew Nazz was coming out now without being a stalker?" I asked and he looked at me as if suddenly realizing I was there for the first time. He smirked.

"It's not just Nazz who's gonna be coming out now." He said. "All the kids are."

"At 10:30 _pm _in _winter?_" I asked, unconvinced.

"Yep." He replied. "You see, almost no one's parents live here for long terms, right? They usually come back during school holidays, like summer vacation and stuff. So they've been travelling all of yesterday to get here, right?" _'He says right too much.' _I thought, but nodded. Yeah, and most of the parents were too busy and overworked to book a flight or something sooner. That made sense, but I still didn't know what he was talking about. He continued.

"So they all go to sleep after Christmas dinner. Early." It was suddenly starting to click, but I nodded for him to continue. "So that's where we kids sneak out and hang around a little. Because the whole day we've been too cooped up with our parents to actually go out."

_'Not me. … or Double D._' I thought, remembering earlier today when he'd told me about his parents being over worked. Did other kids even know about that? Probably not, since Eddy was one of his best friends and he didn't seem like he knew. So he was taking this as a silent burden on himself. What was he thinking?

"So we all come out and play something. Tonight it's gonna be basketball." I blinked. Say what? Was he serious? Near to midnight, when it was coldest, and they came out to have some sporting action? That was eternally weird. Not to mention stupid. Oh well, I'm gonna have to get used to it. Everyone here's an idiot. Except of course…

"Cool." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"And I suppose you can join in too, since you're part of us now and-"

"She can join what?"

My eyes widened. I knew that voice anywhere. I'd been hearing it over and over in my head a hundred, no a thousand times. Of course, I knew almost everything else about him in just the same familiarity. No that wasn't right. There's still plenty I don't know about him. But that didn't stop my smile as I turned to him.

"Double D!" I said, the words leaving my mouth before I actually saw him. He was still looking at Eddy, an unreadable expression on his face. It almost looked strained. His eyes were a wild mixture of amusement, impatience and confusion. It wasn't a glare, but strange as it was, it gave me a different sort of chills and I was glad he wasn't looking at me. And he was smirking. Smirking! Ok, maybe not a smirk but a strained smile, but it was unnervingly close to a sneer as well.

"Sockhead!" Eddy exclaimed, clearly not noticing the look Edd was sending him. So much for perceptive Eddy. "Where's –" but before he could finish, he was roughly tackled to the ground by a lump that loudly exclaimed;

"Eddy!"

"Ed!"

I giggled.

"Get off me you stupid lump!" Eddy continued. "I think you broke my arm! How the hell am I supposed to play now?!"

"I can play for you Eddy! I can act like…"

But who exactly Ed could have acted like, I never heard, because at that moment I felt a shifting to my left and turned, eyes raised. Double D had his old expression back on, the one with the soft smile and intelligent eyes. It had seemed like forever since I last saw him, what with all the commotion back home.

"So, I'm guessing you were just invited to join in their little game, right?" Double D asked. It took me a moment to snap out of my trance and realize that he was talking to me.

"Oh, y-yeah, that's right!" I said, trying to gather my wits. Well, the few I had. Then I realize that he had said 'their' instead of 'our'. "Wait, does that mean you're not going to play?"

"Yeah," suddenly I didn't feel like playing either. "But Eddy and Ed always pull me along. Probably something to do with the fact that if the other kids turn against them, they have someone capable of talking their way out."

I smirked. "So you're the kind of guy who flaunts their own genius, eh?"

He folded his arms. "I guess you could put it like that, because….what?" his eyes widened, and it was pretty obvious he had only realized what I'd said now. "No! I didn't mean that in a bragging way! I mean, it's just, in front of those two, who are complete morons, I just – no wait! I didn't mean morons, I meant…um…work-deprived students! Ya! In front of them…" he continued on his rant of correcting himself, me just staring at him, enjoying the way his lips moved, or the way his eyes flickered here and there in haste. I giggled, then placed a hand on his half-raised arm.

"It's okay, Double D, I was just teasing you." I stated, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut, looking at me with an embarrassed smile. I blushed lightly, and silently thanked the cold. It was officially in my good books. I can blame the flushing on it.

"So where's your sister, Ed?" the conversation between the other two could now be clearly heard over our silence.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, Sarah, you idiot!"

"Sarah's getting ready, Eddy! Haha, that rhymed."

"Getting ready? All she's gotta do is throw on a jacket!" Eddy snapped unnecessarily and started marching towards the two siblings' house. Not that I really noticed.

Double D's smile then turned contemplating. "Marie, why are you out tonight? Aren't you supposed to be having that dinner?"

I blinked. He remembered? "Oh, yeah, well I finished early and decided to get some fresh air, and then I spotted Eddy, so came here." I lied. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"But why did you come out without a jacket and such?" there was a silence. "Did something happen?" I sighed. He was always like this. Putting two and two together and coming up with all the right answers. The stupid idiot really was a genius.

"You could say that." I mumbled, diverting my eyes onto the snow-ridden road. "But I don't really want to-"

"Hey, Double D! Out already?" a cheerful voice interrupted us. I couldn't think whether I was glad that I didn't have to continue the subject or angry that our moment had been ruined. "Marie, is that you?"

I turned around to face the peppy blond. "Hey Nazz." She waved. "You play too, huh?"

"Yep! Baseball and basketball are my thing!" she replied happily. "You're also coming to play with us?"

"Well, Eddy did invite me…" I drifted off nervously, not knowing if I would be welcome yet. It had only been two days. Maybe the other kids would mind me playing with … Suddenly, my eyes widened as I felt Double D's hands on my shoulders around Eddy's jackets collar. What was he doing?! I couldn't think, not with his hands on me like that! Curse him! Forget genius, he's back to being an idiot! An idiot that's about to murder me with hyperventilation. What a way to die.

"That's awesome!" Nazz chattered, unaware of my sudden stiffness. "Kevin called me a few minutes ago, he's gonna get the ball, and then we'll go out to the court. But I wonder where…"

And suddenly his hands were off me, and I felt a sudden, chilling cold. Once again, I didn't know if I was sad that his hands were no longer … _ahem… _touching me, or happy that I could think properly again. Curse him!

"Oh, there they are!" Nazz exclaimed, looking off somewhere behind my shoulder. I turned around. Eddy was walking back with a hyper-active Ed (what else was new?) and a disgruntled looking Sarah who was looking slightly flushed. I raised my eyebrows, wrapping my arms around myself, suddenly feeling cold again. What had happened? I was so going to find out. But that meant – I sighed in frustration – becoming friends with that little hellion. Man, I'd buried myself into one deep pit.

"Hey, Nazz, do you think Marie could borrow one of your coats?" I heard Double D ask behind me. Before I could absorb what he'd just said, Nazz, grabbed my hand.

"Of course! I am so sorry! Really! I can't believe I didn't notice! You must be freezing! Why don't you have a coat on? No, forget that, quick, let me give you something before you solidify!" Nazz blabbed, pulling me towards her house. I dazedly thought of what had just happened. Hadn't Eddy given his jacket to me? My eyes widened. Edd! He must have taken it off! That's why – I blushed – that's why I felt him on me. But why did he take the jacket off?

"Nazz!" a yell broke my thoughts. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

We both turned around to see Kevin, holding a basketball, followed by that farmer kid…um… can't remember his name. I'll call him what's-his-face for now. "Hiya Kevin! I'm just gonna give Marie a coat and then we'll meet up with you at the court!"

"'Kay. Just hurry up or you'll miss the teams." He yelled.

"You got it!"

"Stop with the yelling, you're making me deaf!" I cried, and Nazz giggled, dragging me to her house. I looked back at the small group that had gathered. Double D looked oddly satisfied – he's a complete idiot – Kevin was showing off with a ball along with what's-his-face. And Eddy and Sarah were oddly quiet. There _had _to be something going on there. Maybe I could ask Nazz.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Are you mocking me, she-devil of the trailer park?"

"No! All I said was that I don't like putting pickles between my toes and sprinkling them with the hair from …beneath… a lobster's…….. sorry, what was it again?"

"The hair from the rumpus of a freshly matured lobster within the depths of the sand of northern Atlantis. Quite rare indeed."

"Um, yeah, that. Just because I don't do that does not mean I'm mocking you."

"But there is no doubt, since you're hair is as blue as Rolf has seen. You must take part in the ritual of coloring, because such a color is not attainable elsewhere."

"It's natural!"

I was currently having a rather troubling conversation with what's-his-face (whom I learned was named Rolf) while we waited as the captains were decided. During this time what's-his-face had sidled up to me and started blabbing nonsense about his cultural rituals.

"But Rolf follows the same ritual, and his hair is like yours."

My eyes snapped wide open. OH no. He did _not _just compare my hair (which I try to take great care of, by the way) with _his! _His was lank, and dull, clearly the head of a person from a farm. And he just compared me with him! …I think I'm going to faint. For moments on end I just opened and closed my mouth like a goldfish. But a goldfish does not really do that… it always was a bit racist that only goldfish were used in this sort of context……..okay, my mouth opened and closed like a blabbering May.

"Um, Rolf, maybe," Nazz started, clearly seeing my discomfort. "Maybe you should just-"

"Nazz, you're on my side!" Kevin called, and the blond immediately raced over towards him. I sighed. The captains had obviously been chosen; Kevin and Eddy. Big wow. Not. So now I was left on the waiting list. No doubt I would be last. At least Double D was standing nearby.

"Alright, I'm going to head over to the stands until you're done." The boy of my thoughts piped up, walking away as well. Idiot! Now I was stuck with a moron (Ed), what's-his-face with the most lethal mental torturing abilities (Rolf), a girl who hadn't said a word in front of me yet (Sarah…she's a moron too. It obviously runs in the family) and…wait, that was it. Jimmy said it was too late for him, (goody-two-shoes) and that other bald kid (whom I shall call Baldy, since I don't know his name) had caught a cold.

"Ed! Get over here!" Now we were minus one moron.

"Rolf!" Minus the torturer.

Oh great, now it was me and Ms Moron extraordinaire. I had a feeling I would be chosen last. "Um…you any good at B-ball?" Eddy asked, question clearly directed at me. I shrugged.

"I played sometimes with my family. Nothing fancy. I don't know what you're standards are."

"His are pretty much below zero." Kevin put in. Eddy shot him a vicious glare.

"Hey, Double D, this means you've gotto play too! We're an odd number."

"You can manage with an extra member." He replied nonchalantly. "I mean, there are only two girls left."

My eye twitched. That idiot said _what?! _

"What was that supposed to mean?" My voice chorused along with someone else's. I turned to face Ms Moron…okay, I'll call her Sarah from now one. So I faced Sarah, my eyes amused, her eyes glaring fire-balls. I blinked as her glare intensified. Sheesh that was some hot fire. That was the first time I'd heard her talk in ages. I'd thought she'd gone mute.

"Hmph!" she quipped and turned to the mini-groups. "Choose already!"

Man, she could yell.

"Okay, come on, Marie, you're with us!" Nazz piped up, not noting the fact that Kevin was captain. Although he obviously wouldn't argue with her. Pathetic lovesick idiot. I swear, everyone nowadays was an idiot. Sarah shot the blond a look between despair and hatred. A look that I didn't really understand. But I started toward the threesome anyway, knowing that I was on a stronger side. No offense to the Eds. Or Sarah. I rushed towards them.

And slipped on the ice-coated cement. The cold was in my bad books again.

A few sniggers erupted and I tried forcing out a smile. Probably didn't look that great. I looked up as a shadow fell across me. Sarah. She smirked.

"Wow, you're really good at running! I bet your team's ecstatic about choosing you." she actually had the spine to mock me? No one mocked me and got away with it! I felt my bully side surface as I stood up, eyes glinting unmercifully. Stupid twit. Didn't she realize I was trying to be friendly towards her?

"Oh, and you're the best player in the world!" I sneered. She looked indifferently back.

"I'm better than you, hands down." She replied.

"I highly doubt that, _little _girl."

"Then you should prove it, _bluey._"

"_What _did you just call me, you dim-wit?"

"I'm not repeating myself, _Bluey_." This time, she smiled.

"Hey, you guys, cut it out." Eddy called out unexpectedly. Seriously, wasn't it Nazz's job to stop fights?

"Shut up Eddy. This here's between Bluey and I, right?"

"I swear, if you say that one more-" I started, but Sarah across.

"You'll do what, _BLUEY?"_

"Sarah, shut your yapping and come over here!" he yelled.

"No! I never wanted to be in that team, so I'll come over when I'm good and ready!" she yelled, whirling around to face him.

"You don't have a choice, brat! We never wanted you on our team either!" he snapped. There was a silence where Sarah gaped at Eddy in disbelief. Well, what was she expecting? A love confession of how he had waited his whole life for her, and always wanted her by his side? Yeah right. She should get a life.

"Oh look, the twerp actually _wanted _to be chosen by Eddy!" I voiced before I could stop myself. "Who'd have thought? Sarah's crushing on him! Well, redhead, what do you think he should do now? Propose, with a ring and –"

But before I'd finished my sentence, Sarah's fist had come flying to direct contact with my eye. I was thrown backwards, landing on the cold floor, again. Though the contact was nothing compared to my throbbing eye. Damn, that little brat could punch. Through one watering eye, I looked up at the redhead, who currently was panting heavily, her fist still bunched. And for some reason, her eyes were watering too.

"Sarah, what the hell?!"

"Oh my gosh, Sarah!"

"Wow kid, you've got a mean upper hook."

"I know. Want me to show you?... I thought so."

"Rolf congratulates you, sister of the single-browed Ed-boy. Perhaps now she will realize that one should not lie about what hair-purifying methods one uses. It will only result in rotten turnips."

"And black-eyes, dude."

"No Kevin, eye color does not change because of that."

"Cool! I can change my eye color?! I wanna have red eyes, with flames, and a skull and-"

A ruckus had erupted among the kids, clogging my ears, giving me a headache. What a night. That's all I can say. And among all this, I didn't really feel the need to pummel the little she-punk like I would have many eons ago. I must have really changed. At least that was comforting. I sighed, one cold hand still clamped onto my throbbing eye. But I was still devilishly annoyed at the little girl. She'd get it. I tried staggering to my feet.

Suddenly, two gentle hands steadied my shoulders, helping me to my feet. I opened my eyes, one of them covered in unshed tears of pain, and the other's view blocked by my palm. But I could still make out who it was that helped me.

"Marie?" Double D. Honestly, why was it always him? "Are you okay? Show me the damage."

If it was anyone else, I would probably have felt self-conscious. But because it was him I lowered my hand. Even without it blocking my sight, I could barely open it more than a crack. I saw him visibly wince. I forcefully smiled.

"Is it bad?" I asked. He nodded. That surprised me. I thought he would say something like 'not really' or 'it's not too bad'. A lie of some sorts at least. Suddenly I saw a flash of blond as Nazz appeared in view. She clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Marie." She repeated. "That looks like it hurt." She commented sympathetically. Was everyone around here so honest?

"It's not too bad…"Kevin drifted uncertainly. So he was the normal one I suppose.

"Where's Sarah?" I asked. There was a moment of uncertainty. "I'm just asking, guys."

"She went home. Ed and Eddy went to comfort her, so-" Double D started.

"Are you speaking of weight of a thousand bricks Ed-boy?" Rolf quipped, literally appearing out of nowhere. The idiot. "He is right here." And as if to prove a point, he dumped Ed onto the ground in front of us.

"haha! I'm a brick!"

We ignored them.

"You should really get some ice on that." Kevin continued.

"I'll walk you." Double D stated.

"It's alright, I can still walk-"

"Come on." He said. Man, since when did he get so stubborn?

I turned to rest of the group. "I'm so sorry you guys. I ruined your game. Maybe if I hadn't come, then Sarah-"

"Don't be silly, it's not your fault." Nazz stated, and there was a mutual shuffle. Because it obviously _was _my fault. "Well, what I mean is, Sarah over-reacted. I mean, I've never seen her act that way…" the blond drifted off in thought. Kevin leaned forward.

"Actually, that's just how Sarah is." He whispered to me, and I smiled. At least he was still talking to me, even after what I said. It really was sorta my fault. Sorta.

"Thanks guys, and sorry again." I said, turning to walk over to Double D, who was waiting for me.

"Don't worry about us, you just rest and heal up, 'kay?" Nazz replied, waving cheerfully. I waved, stopping as Edd held my hand and dragged me off the field. And honestly, because of that, I suddenly felt that it wasn't so bad, what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Would you believe this was supposed to go up on _Christmas!?! _I KNOW, it's been forever!!! ** But I'm gonna update more, I swear! And it was a pretty big chapter, so I'm expecting reviews for this, ya?

Oh yeah, and the drama's about to start too, oshkay? Yay! Lolz! And school's started again! *dies*

Footnote: reviews will be used to reincarnate me. ^_^


End file.
